Arms Wide Open
by Ashita polar
Summary: Liz makes an announcement that will change hers and Michael's lives forever. A song fic that fits within the Forbidden Dreams drabble-verse.


**Title:** "Arms Wide Open  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox. They are not mine and no infringement is intended. Also the Lyrics and Music of Arms Wide Open belong to Scott Stapp and Creed.  
**Pairings:** Michael/Liz  
**Rating:** Child  
**Summary:** Liz makes an announcement that will change their lives forever. A song fic that fits within the Forbidden Dreams drabble-verse.

* * *

_**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face **_

She's watching me in trepidation, worrying a long, dark lock between her fingers as she waits for my response to her announcement. Despite the worry and touch of fear in her eyes, she's never seemed more beautiful to me than in this moment. It awes me to this day that this amazing woman belongs to me; that we found our way to each other after all the follies of our youth. I can't imagine sharing this life journey with anyone else.

Looking down into her flushed face, my eyes begin to water, tears brimming as I try to find the words to express how I'm feeling. I've never been good with words, tending to stick my foot in my mouth more times than not, but I can't do that now. This is too important for my usual fumbling. Everything rides on my next words and one wrong word can destroy the moment.

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open**_

"Michael?" Liz queries, voice wavering uncertainly, shoulders tense, letting me know I've been quiet for far too long.

"A baby?" I choke out through the lump lodged in my throat. I'm filled with wonder once again as I say the words out loud, my heart thundering in my ears.

"A baby," she nods, pausing briefly to let the words sink in. "I know we agreed to wait another year, but it's not like we know anything about alien fertility."

"A baby…." I whisper, my voice trailing off into silence.

_**Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life**_

Wow. I can't stop saying it to myself. A little me. A little her. A little me _and_ her. My heart starts to thrum with anticipation and fear. What if I can't do this? It's not like I had a great father figure. What if I'm like Hank and snap one day over something inconsequential? God, I don't know anything about babies. They're so…small. What if I hurt him? Or her?

"I knew it," Liz's shoulders slump in defeat. "You're angry."

Her words snap me out of my haze and make me realize that I'd almost blown it. Again.

"NO!" I cried, desperately trying to comfort her by pulling her into my lap and placing a soft kiss against her temple, holding her tightly. Her body relaxes into mine, sinking deeper into my embrace.  
_  
__**With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open**__  
_  
"No, no, no. I'm not angry. I'm…." I struggle to find the words and fail. "You know how I am with words." I finished helplessly, dreading that my inability will push her away from me.

Looking at her, I scratch my brow in agitation, wondering how I can rectify any hurt feelings I may have caused. So I did the only thing I could think of, I leaned down and kissed her, opening our bond so that she could feel all the emotions bubbling inside – love, happiness, fear, excitement and anticipation – as a tear rolls down my cheek.

She smiles against my lips as she sends her own love and excitement to me through the bond. Stroking my hair, she breaks our kiss to lean back and look into my eyes, hers bright with unshed tears of joy. Sliding her hand over my cheek, she strokes it reassuringly and says something I'd never expect from her. "I'm scared too."

Scared? My dauntless Liz, scared? Then fear iced my heart as a thought came to mind, what if she thinks I'll be like Hank too? What if she's worried I'll hurt the baby? Pain lances through my heart at the thought, my face darkening.

"Not you," she shook her head reading the thoughts on my face. "Me."

"But you'll be the perfect mother," I protested softly.

"And you'll be a wonderful father," she affirmed.

Overwhelmed by her simple declaration, I crush her against me, pulling her into a deep kiss. A baby. I'm going to be a daddy! Joy like I'd never known courses through me making me unintentionally squeeze tighter.

"Michael. Can't. Breathe," she joked.

"Sorry! Sorry." I immediately loosened my grip, looking down at her wryly. I forget how small she really is despite her inner strength.

"It's okay," she smiled softly, running her fingers through my hair.

**_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._**

"So, we're pregnant," I said gleefully, pressing my palm to her still flat stomach, amazed that a little life resided just beneath it.

"_We're_ pregnant?" she asked archly, cocking her brow at me.

"You know what I mean," I waved off, still caressing her stomach absently.

"Yes, _we're_ pregnant," she laughed softly. "Just remember that when I'm puking my guts out or send you for an ice cream run in the middle of the night."

Stifling a groan, I scratch my brow, forgetting those little quirks of pregnancy in my joy. "Great," I mutter.

Stroking her stomach, I fall into contemplative silence, wondering if it will be a boy or a girl and who he or she will take after. Hopefully our child will be like Liz.

"I hope he has your sensibility," I think aloud after a few quiet moments.

"He?" she looks at me expectantly, curiosity lining her face.

"Or she." I quickly correct.

Smiling she leans her head on my shoulder, lacing her fingers with my free hand. "I hope he gets his daddy's passion and drive."

"He?" I teased, smirking as she rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. "Your sensibility and my drive and passion. This kid will be unstoppable."

"I just hope he doesn't get that quaint alien sweet and spicy quirk," my wife mock shudders. "I can barely keep Tabasco in the house for you. What am I going to do with two of you?"

I laughed, leaning my head against hers, "You're doomed. Look at Izzy's and Kyle's daughter, Di. She's a fiend."

Liz groaned, smacking me playfully. "You had to remind me," she grumbled. "I suppose I'll have to lace the bottles as well."

"If you want him to eat and not deal with the screaming Izzy did, you will," I snickered, remembering my sister's consternation and at her wits end when the baby kept crying and wouldn't take her bottle. Good thing Liz was thinking clearly and suggested adding Tabasco to the formula.

"At least we can learn from their mistakes," I smiled.

"True," she said, leaning into my arms, lacing our fingers again. "So, you're okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay with this," I smiled down at her.

She smiled in delight, cheeks glowing with the life growing inside her. Leaning back she kissed me softly and whispered against my lips, "I love you."

Choking back my tears, I returned the kiss, whispering softly, "Love you too."

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open**_


End file.
